The present invention relates to a fuel pipe joint for jointing fuel pipes through which fuel is supplied from a fuel tank to an internal combustion engine.
More particularly, the invention is concerned with a fuel pipe joint for use in the fuel supply systems of portable power-driven machines such as chain saws, grass trimmers and so forth.
Generally, in the portable power-driven machines of the kind mentioned above, it is difficult for the user to confirm the proper supply of the fuel to the engine, especially during the starting up of the engine. Hitherto, therefore, it has been necessary to provide a specific device to enable the user to confirm the proper supply of the fuel.